


Untill we are home

by Alisa_ce



Series: What could have been said [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story | Common Route, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sort Of, i guess?, mentions of family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_ce/pseuds/Alisa_ce
Summary: But before her words could cause him any misunderstanding, she added:'Let's run away together.'





	Untill we are home

It was a beautiful place in the evening, mysterious, asking for attention. There were so many flowers, and She could swear that she has never ever seen some of them before, not even on pictures. Was it because the building was located far away, and tourists nor ordinary passers could harm the garden? She wasn’t sure, and a part of her wanted to believe something magical had a place to be here. ‘Magenta’, that’s how they called it, right?..

‘Ray,’ she turned her sight to the guy next to her, and a warm smile decorated an expression of curiosity on her face once their eyes met, ‘do you know who’s in charge of flowers here? The gardener must really love this job… Everything is so...fantastic.’

Ray chuckled at her words.  _ ‘You are fantastic, too,’ _ she continued, internally, but these words got stuck in her throat without being said aloud. Maybe it was too early for that, she thought. Maybe there was a better way to word it.

‘You really like it here, don’t you?’ Ray said.

It wasn’t a question. She loved flowers; he knew. She loved flowers, fresh air, and - Ray twitched because of the sudden feeling of guilt, and still, that was probably the truest one of all - she probably loved coming out way more than being locked in a big room all alone for most of the day. But it could be fixed, it really could. He just needed some time and patience and...confirmation.

‘If so, I would be happy to bring you here every day. Or do you miss flowers when you’re not around them, too? I could give you a fresh bouquet every morning, so your bedroom is always full of their flavor. But...a bouquet for you must be perfect, full of your favorite ones. Next year we can plant them together, the ones you will choose. How do you think?’

She nodded, letting out soft giggling, but Ray didn’t seem to notice her response, being turned to one of the rosebushes, suddenly becoming really quiet.

‘You just need to stay until the planting season. You will stay, right?’ he sighed deeply, touching one of the roses with his fingers, ‘...Are you ready for your ceremony?’

She opened her mouth and had to shut it.  _ The ceremony.  _ That was one of the reasons she wanted to go to the garden again tonight: it felt refreshing to wander around narrow paths and think, especially now that she had a lot to think about.

‘Magenta’ was a magical place, truly. And Ray, ray was a magician, using his sincerity as a spell, incredibly enchanting one. But that was the moment just right for her to remember that not all magic was good magic.

‘Magenta’ was a place of dark spells. She hasn’t yet gotten to talk to anyone but Ray here, but she heard about The Savior, and she saw some of the Believers watching them from the building window, trying to be careful enough not to be caught. She knew how sincere Ray was, she could feel it, but there was an opposite aura coming from the other people in here, and it made a certain picture in her head.

Ray was a magician, but, although being born to use his magic for good deeds, he had to be captured in a dark castle, as spoiled magicians taught him to use dark magic instead.

‘Yes, Ray, about that-’

He turned his head back to look at her again, with eyes full of hope, and she had to fill her lungs with a deep breath before she could start talking.

‘I...Ray, I don’t want to stay in this place.’

He blinked, and she could almost see his hands trembling, although his face still tried to keep a calm expression. He sighed, and it turned out that he voice was trembling as well, when the words spilled from his mouth:

‘Don’t- don’t you want to be with me? Did I make a wrong offer just now? Tell me, I will-’

‘No!’ she interrupted him, before misunderstanding got their conversations to the critical point again, taking Ray’s hand in her own, gently, ‘No, Ray, it’s just the opposite, I-’ she hesitated for a moment, but the warmth of the other’s hands calmed her down. She looked down at them and smiled. A moment later, when she finally got enough courage to lift her eyes and speak, her face was lit with inspiration and trust, ‘Let’s run away. Tonight. Together.’

And the time seemed to stop. It stopped for Ray in that moment, and it was a miracle that he still was able to breath. She kept talking, right in front of him, but he didn’t see, only seeing mirages of memories, of a little boy locked in the room. Of  _ two little boys _ locked there.

_..when I’ll grow up, we will run away together!- _

‘...somewhere far away from here. Just two of us. Where I know you’ll always protect me, and...’ the volume of her voice lowered a little, unsure of whether Ray should hear her next words, but it was something she wished for the most, so she speaked anyway, ‘where nobody will harm you anymore.’

_ We will run away, somewhere where nobody will find us. So we can leave peacefully. _

_ Together. _

_ Can you wait until then? Saeran- _

‘No!-’ Ray suddenly yelled, so loudly, that she almost let go of his hands, but the feeling of warmth kept her holding, ‘No! No! No!..’

She never saw him this way, not outside the chatroom, and not even within its logs, when he felt like he could let his emotions show themselves at least a little. His face showed actual panic, and it was yet another prove that this place wasn’t any good influence.

‘R-Ray?..’

_ Ray. _

_ Right. _

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind down. She held tighter onto his hands, and, after a minute of downed breathing, he managed to give a reply.

‘Why would you want to go away from here?.. It’s...no. My savior. my savior is here. She will only make you happy. I promise.’

‘No, Ray, that’s-’ she wanted to say something. She knew she had to say something, about how wrong it all was, about how right they could make it be. But maybe it wasn’t time, and, watching Ray’s face still nervously twitching, she couldn’t say anything, ‘We’ll talk about it later, alright?’

She tried to give him a smile, and it seemed to work, as he slowly but gave her a smile back.

‘It’s getting late. Would you be so kind to get me to my room?’

‘Of course. It hurts me to say goodbye again, but we’ll see each other tomorrow.’

She carefully bit her lip. There was something going on there, something dark, and although she knew nothing particular yet, she couldn’t stay any back. Ray was a magician, and maybe she wasn’t the one like him, but she had to find a way.

‘Magenta’ was a beautiful place. But it couldn’t hide a track of dark magic, and maybe the mystery wasn’t all that good.


End file.
